My Silent Story
by phoenix inferno
Summary: Kai finds himself in a bit predicament when hilary recovers memors of a past at biovalt. chapter 15 is UP! kaihil story. Please RaR
1. I surrender

I surrender  
  
Kai was on his knees with a gun pointed at his head. His teeth were clenched and his face was caked in dry blood.  
  
"I-I surrender." He murmured. A low, dark, evil laugh echoed through his head as a cold needle pierced his neck and he blacked out. A man with purple hair came out from the shadows, he had been laughing.  
  
"Get him out of here." The man ordered. 2 guards came over and dragged the unconscious teen out of the room.  
  
When Kai came to the smell of stale dried blood filled his nostrils. He coughed and blood dribbled down his chin. He sat up and felt a surge of pain run through his body. He fell backwards on to the stone floor. He wanted to let out a cry of pain, but he wasn't going to give Boris the satisfaction.  
  
"ÐÐ¾Ð¼Ð¾Ð³Ð¸ÑÐµ Ð¼Ð½Ðµ!" He whispered, this is Russian for help me.  
  
(Back in Japan)  
  
"We should tell Mr.D that Kai's been missing for over 48 hours. He'll probably tell the police, so they can start a proper search." Kenny said while typing an e-mail to Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"I have a strange feeling that Kai's in Russia." Hilary thought out loud. Every one turned and looked at her.  
  
"Hilary has a point. Kai has been acting a bit different lately." Ray stated. "He very well may have been planning going back to his home."  
  
"If he has we're going after him." Tyson shouted. Hilary suddenly bent over in pain clinging on to her head.  
  
"Hilary!" Max, Ray and Tyson shouted in unison.  
  
"ÐÐ¾Ð¼Ð¾Ð³Ð¸ÑÐµ Ð¼Ð½Ðµ!" Hilary shouted. (I already told you what this meant!)  
  
"What!" They all shouted.  
  
"ÐÐ¾Ð¼Ð¾Ð³Ð¸ÑÐµ Ð¼Ð½Ðµ, means help me in Russian." Dizzy bleeped.  
  
"Hilary, are you okay?" Ray said while helping her right her self. "That was Kai." She said blankly. "He needs our help."  
  
"How do you know that was Kai?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I just do, please, we have to go help him." She looked up at Tyson with big watery eyes and began to sob. "Please?"  
  
"No, no, no!" Tyson shouted. He looked down at Hilary who had started to really bawl. "Fine, We'll go!" Tyson stormed out of the room and down the hallway to phone Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"All right!" Hilary cried happily as she jumped up and hugged Ray. "We're going to Russia, We're going to save Kai." She sung as she ran around the room grabbing every ones' bags and stuffing them full of clothes. 


	2. Reunited

Reunited  
  
Hey thanks to any one who reviewed. ( : If any of this story has shounen ai in it I didn't mean to put any in so please just ignore it and because the Russian words didn't turn out right I'm not going to bother putting them in any more. **************************************************************  
  
Some one walked in to the room and stood looking down at Kai. He started to speak in Russian, when he'd finished Kai looked up at him.  
  
"Tala?" he asked weekly.  
  
"Good to see you recognise me after 3 years, traitor." Tala's eyes were like stone as he stared down at Kai.  
  
"I told you I had to go, if I didn't I would have had to destroy your blade." Kai was trying desperately to get his friend to believe him.  
  
"You little shit!" Tala shouted and then looked over his shoulder and saw that no one was watching them, "God I'm sorry mate, Boris made me say that stuff. Your still my beast friend aren't you?" Tala smiled at the injured teenager.  
  
"Of course I am." Kai smiled back at the older boy. "Can you help me on to the chair?" Kai asked motioning with his head to a small chair in front of a desk in the corner of the room.  
  
"Yea." Tala knelt down next to Kai and helped him up. Tala struggled with the extra weight of Kai leaning on his shoulder. In about 5 minutes they had made it to the chair. "Are you gonna be okay?" Tala asked. "I've got to get going, Boris wants me to give a lecture to some of the younger students. You know this place is just a normal school practically?" Tala grabbed a bag and some papers from the desk and walked out of the room.  
  
"I see you and Tala are friends again." Boris entered the room a few minutes after Tala left. "Come down to the lab in ten minutes if you want to meet your destiny." At this he turned and left. Kai was still sitting on the chair.  
  
"What did he mean 'meet your destiny'" Kai thought. A few minutes later he got up and shakily walked out of the room and down the hallway. He staggered around the building until he found the lab. Kai walked in to it and Boris turned and looked at him. Kai was leaning up against the doorframe and was panting heavily, his blue bangs were almost all gone and his hair was short and spiky (garith gates style)  
  
"You seem well." Boris said almost laughing at Kai's hair. "If you wish to live though the next experiment I suggest that you change in to these clothes and use black Dranzer not normal Dranzer."  
  
"I can do the clothes but I'm not changing my bit beast." Kai scowled at Boris and then gave a sly smirk.  
  
"If you want to die I guess that's your choice." Boris turned his back on Kai and sighed. "Your choice. Go and die if you want to."  
  
"What is it I have to do exactly?" Kai asked sounding a little un sure about his previous answer.  
  
"Well you simply have to use black Dranzer against some of our custom built, better then any normal person, robots." Boris gestured at a large robot in the corner of a large room with a giant bey dish in the middle.  
  
"I guess I'll have to say, reunite me with that black bird!" 


	3. Pain feels good

Pain feels good  
  
To most people pain hurts, but to me it is pleasure. It is pleasure to know I can still feel any thing at all when you're trapped in a mental prison. My mind wants to run away from this place and find a place I can be safe from HIM but my body will not run, it feels compelled to stay here and find out what happens next. ***************************************************************** Thank you every one again ( : this story is getting very interesting to write so I don't intend on ending any time soon. **************************************************************************** ***************************** "So why is it bad that Kai's in Russia?" Hilary asked to Tyson who was trying desperately to ignore her and get some sleep on the plane  
  
"Because there is some one in Russia called Boris who wants to hurt him!" Tyson shouted at Hilary before pulling some head phones over his ears and facing out the window.  
  
"Fine!" Hilary said sarcastically.  
  
(Back in Russia)  
  
"Sir, he's beaten the robots, that's not meant to be possible. This makes all of our research wrong." A man in a white lab coat was scanning sheets and sheets of charts and papers.  
  
"I know, that's what I intended to happen." A man with purple hair was sitting on a chair watching a teenager fight a robot in a bey battle. The boy was wearing a black jumper and black cargo trousers. "When combined with black Dranzer Kai is un beatable, but only if he actually tries. I've never told him but he is right now blading with the original Dranzer, Black Dranzer was taken from him in fear that its powers would collide with his, we said that it was new so that he may try and take it, Dranzer was the fake."  
  
"Is that true?" Boris turned and saw Kai standing in the corner he looked tiered and angry. "Is black Dranzer really the original? Well?" Kai walked in to the room and sat down on one of the chairs.  
  
"Yes, Kai, it is true. Black Dranzer is the real Dranzer."  
  
"Then why did I ever bother becoming friends with that worthless Red Dranzer?" Kai stood up and grabbed Dranzer of a desk and pulled out the bit chip. He threw it on the floor and was about to smash it when...  
  
"Kai don't do it!" Tyson and the other blade breakers ran through the door. "Boris is controlling you we're your friends listen to us!"  
  
"No!" Kai turned and looked at them. "Just piss off, I like it here, I can do what ever the hell I bloody feel like doing! And I've got a much better friend then any of you could ever have been here!"  
  
"What?" Hilary's heart sank and she felt sick. She leaned over clutching her stomach. She started speaking in Russian. As she spoke Kai's eyes widened and he ran to her side.  
  
"Hilary!" Kai grabbed her and made her look him in the eyes. "What do you mean. 'Bad memories', You've never been here before, have you? *************************************************************** this chapter was quite short but I only had my study time to do it and trust me and my school, that's not very long 


	4. The coldest rain

The Coldest rain  
  
Hey this chapter took some time to write because I've had no time to write. There is shounen ai in this next diary entree, the one in pain feels good was Kai's this one is Tala's. ***************************************************************** How could Boris do that to him? How could he destroy his image, make him his puppet. All I wanted was to be able to see his great blue hair wave past his beautiful grey eyes at least once more. ********************************************************************  
  
"You git, Usted bastardo! Vous le bâtard! Sie Bastard!" Kai was shouting at Boris in lots of different languages.  
  
"Kai stop it!" Tyson shouted.  
  
"Lei il bastardo. U bastaard. Você bastardo. De bastard. YOU BASTARD!" Kai ended with the language every one could under stand.  
  
"I see you figured it out Kai. You all ways were an intelligent little bugger." Boris rubbed Kai's hair and then pulled away before Kai got the chance to bite him.  
  
"H-How could you lie to us? How could you tell us she was dead? You lied, you told us that your own daughter was dead!" Kai was really angry and trying very hared not to cry. "You said Hera was dead when you just deleted her memory and changed her name?!"  
  
"I also shipped her off to Japan." Boris added just making Kai more angry.  
  
"You, you BASTARD!" Kai shouted.  
  
"Kai?" Hilary said sounding very confused. "Why do you look so much older, why am I wearing these dorky clothes and who are all those people?" She asked gesturing at Tyson and the others.  
  
"They're some of your friends, It's been 6 years since you could think about being you. Hera... I've missed you." Kai bent down next to her and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he helped her stand up.  
  
"Why are you calling her Hera?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Because that's her real name. Hilary is just what Boris told her, her name was when he sent her to Japan." Kai sat Hera down on a chair and walked over to one of the desks where there was a picture pinned up on a corkboard. He pulled the picture off and handed it to Tyson. Tyson looked down at the picture and gasped it was a picture of Kai, Tala and Hilary/Hera. They were wearing clothes similar to what they wear now, except Hera who was wearing cargo pants and a black t-shirt. She had blonde hair that was hanging down around her face. Kai had his arm around her shoulder and so did Tala.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you knew Hilary before I introduced you." Tyson said blankly while looking at the photo.  
  
"I didn't think I did either but I some how always had a strange feeling that I'd met her before." Kai opened one of the draws in the same desk and pulled out a pink and green Beyblade and passed it to Hera. "Do you remember Arcanie?" Kai asked.  
  
"Of cause I do I'm not brain dead, Arcanie is my bit beast, she has a long flame down her back and her pelt is red and she has a orange under belly."  
  
(Hours later)  
  
Kai was standing out side of bio volt. The rain was pouring all around him. His hair was soaking and his shirt was clinging to his stomach. Hera came out and stood next to him. She pulled him down so she could whisper something in his ear. He straitened up and looked down at her.  
  
"Right back at you." He said pulling her close to him.  
  
*************************************************************** To find out what happens next wait about 2 days. Until then I'm off to think up a brand new Fan fic. ; ) 


	5. The pain of death

The pain of death  
  
This diary is Hera's it's longer then Kai or Tala's ********************************************************************* I have found my home, with Kai and my father. My father fears Kai now because of the enormous anger he holds in side. He knows that if he realises it he would be destroyed. I can't tell my father about how I feel about Kai but I have told Kai. I no longer fear Bio Volt, it is no longer my prison or my cage. I can leave when I wish to and go where ever the hell I feel like going. ********************************************************************* Me: ok I'm taking a different view of this story, it's to serious! I've decided that this chapter, despite the title is going to be really funny.  
  
Sidney the Kidney: Oh yeah right. You can't even come up with good jokes in Maths.  
  
Me: This is my fan fic so she dropped dead right then and there! Beware I'll do worse to other people, STK, is my friend! ********************************************************************* Kai was sitting at his desk looking down at 2 bit beast,  
  
"Which one should I use?" he asked him self. "Black or regular Dranzer?"  
  
"Come on Kai. Tonight not for blading, we're going out for Karaoke!" Hera poked her head around the door and then walked in to the room.  
  
"You look good." Kai said looking up from the bits to Hera's. (not funny but it is pervy so I'm half way there)  
  
"Come on Kai, Tala's waiting for us." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.  
  
(At a bar)  
  
"Do I actually have to sing?" Kai asked sounding scared.  
  
"Of cause, and I heard that there is a talent agent in this bar so if they think that one of us has what it takes they offer us a contract." Hera was talking so fast Kai couldn't take in all the information.  
  
"But I don't want to sing!" Kai shouted to be heard over the loud music.  
  
"You have to! I all ready signed you up!" Hera shouted back before ordering a Beer.  
  
"Ok then what am I singing?" Kai shouted at Hera, the person singing in the background was terrible and was getting booed off the stage.  
  
"You're singing 'Somewhere I belong' you know, the linkin park song." Hera came and stood right next to Kai so she didn't have to shout  
  
"When am I up?" Kai asked, Hera turned and looked at the stage.  
  
"Right now." She said and pushed him up on stage. The music started and the lyrics started to appear on the screen ready for when he needed to start singing. Then he started.  
  
Kai-  
  
I had nothin' to say  
  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
  
And I'd let it all out to find  
  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
  
Just stuck  
  
Hollow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own  
  
And the fault is my own  
  
I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
What I thought was never real  
  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
  
I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
Like I am close to something real  
  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I Belong  
  
And I've got nothin' to say  
  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
  
Lookin' everywhere  
  
Only to find that it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
  
What do I have but negativity  
  
'Cause I can't justify the way everyone is lookin' at me  
  
Nothin' to gain  
  
Hollow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own  
  
And the fault is my own  
  
I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
What I thought was never real  
  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
  
I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
Like I am close to something real  
  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I Belong  
  
I will never know  
  
Myself until I do this on my own  
  
And I will never feel  
  
Anything else, until my wounds are healed  
  
I will never be  
  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
  
And I will break away  
  
I'll find myself TODAY!!  
  
I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
What I thought was never real  
  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
  
I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
Like I am close to something real  
  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I Belong  
  
I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel like I'm  
  
Somewhere I Belong  
  
I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel like I'm  
  
Somewhere I Belong  
  
Somewhere I Belong.........  
  
As Kai finished he walked of the stage to loads of people cheering.  
  
'Was I really that good?' He asked him self.  
  
"Kai that was great!" Hera said as she came running over to him from the bar.  
  
"Really?" Kai asked.  
  
"Young man can I speak to you?" a man with a suit on came up to Kai. "I've been stuck here listening to losers sing crappy songs all night, you have saved my time and insured that I have something to earn me money."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kai was sounding very confused.  
  
"I want to offer you a contract."  
  
***************************************************************** Okay so that wasn't very funny but I did try. I guess STK was right. Please read and review. 


	6. Forever, and then some

Forever, and then some.  
  
Me: for all those who were confused, the bar bit was after the blade breakers. And I talked to STK, who I brought back to life, and she thought that 'The pain of death' was funny so I want to know what every one thinks, I'm going to take unknown reviews.  
  
STK: Hey I'm back and I'm in this story under the name of... um... I don't know quite yet.  
  
Me: because I don't trust you any more. ( ; But if you make some more of those really nice cookies you made H.E. I might just be won around.  
  
Kai: Troubled youth wants to get on with the story here!  
  
Me: sorry Kai. (HE IS SO COOL!) *********************************************************************  
  
Kai and Tala were sitting watching a movie in a large, decorated sitting room.  
  
"Come on boys, out of here." Boris said as he stood in the door losing his patients.  
  
"Can't talk, eating." Kai managed in between large handfuls of popcorn. Tala laughed a little before also stuffing his face with popcorn.  
  
"Oh cool, what are we watching?" Hera jumped over the sofa and sat in between Kai and Tala.  
  
"I don't know, Tala?" Kai turned and looked at Tala who was watching the movie intently.  
  
"I think we're watching reign of fire." Tala lamely tried to grab the D.V.D box off the table to his left but gave up after the 1st try.  
  
"Where did Tyson and the others go?" Hera asked Kai.  
  
"I... don't know. Maybe they left. Or they may still be here."  
  
"They left, but they haven't left Russia, they're going to stay for the Russian tournament." Boris walked in the room and sat on a single chair and watched the movie.  
  
(In a hotel some where in Russia)  
  
"How could this happen?" Tyson asked him self as he stared out the window in to the rainy night sky. "How could we go from having 6 members to 4 in just a few hours?"  
  
"None of us could have predicted such a thing happening I know but we should be happy for Kai and Hera, they're back where they belong." Ray was sitting on a chair watching the TV that was in the corner of the room. There was a nock on the door.  
  
"Help! Some one please open the door!" it was Max who was screaming and banging the door. "There's an obsessed fan girl trying to get me to show her Ray!" Kenny went and opened the door and Max ran in to the room. There standing in the door way was a 13-year-old girl with brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She had a nose ring and was wearing a tee shirt with Ray's picture on it.  
  
"Hey I'm Kate! Where the hell is Ray!" (Sidney the kidney) She stormed in to the room and saw Ray sitting on the chair. She let out a shrill scream before running over and hugging him.  
  
"Nice to meet you Kate." Ray said, trying to wriggle free from her grasp.  
  
"I'm here to join the blade breakers!" she announced triumphantly.  
  
"To become a member you have to beat, or come very close to beating, one of the team members." Tyson told her.  
  
"Okay then, I chose to challenge Max! Get Dracile ready because I've been taught by the best!" She looked a bright orange and red blade into a standard launcher.  
  
"Oh yeah right!" Tyson laughed, "I didn't teach you!"  
  
"Of cause not! I'd never take tips from a loser like you. My brother and his friends taught me." She smirked and gave Tyson the death glare.  
  
"Okay, who are they?" Max asked, looking Dracile in to his launcher.  
  
"My name is Kate... Hiwatari!" As her second name left her mouth every one in the room gasped, she was Kai's little sister. 


	7. Helzburg

Helzburg:  
  
Me: This chapter is named after Kate's bit beast. It isn't letting me load up the chapter before this one so I'm going to add all of the information form that chapter in to this one.  
  
STK: why to I have to have such a crap name for my bit beast. Let's see; Dranzer, dracile, drigger, dragoon and Helzburg!  
  
Me: you can't always get what you want. There was no way in hell I was calling a bit beast 'white storm'. Time for another Tala diary! : )  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************  
  
I wish he would see me how I see him. I wish he didn't treat me how he does. I will still love him no matter how much he hates me. I want to get Hera out of the way and make him come crawling to me the way I did to him. That would make me happy.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************  
  
"How does it look?" Kai asked trying desperately to see how his hair was looking.  
  
"Don't stress! You're moving to much, I keep getting the dye all down Tala's arm." Hera laughed as she looked at Tala's highly disturbed face. "I'd go and wash your arm unless you want it to be permanently green." She said as Tala walked over to the nearby sink and washed the green dye off of his arm.  
  
"Green? Why the hell is my hair green?!" Kai shouted. He sat up and green dye flew off his hair and hit the back of Tala's head. Kai burst out laughing as Tala let out a loud scream of anger. "Boris will kill you if you hurt me!" Kai laughed as the angry Tala stormed towards him with a bucket of freezing cold water. "Eep." Kai murmured as Tala dumped the water over his head.  
  
"Oh my god, Boris is going to kill you." Hera said to Tala.  
  
"Let him, all I'm doing is giving Kai his new image to suit his alias for the Russian tournament." Tala grabbed a blow dryer off a side table and passed it to Hera. "Dry him up before he catches pneumonia." Tala turned and walked away. "I'm going to get him some new clothes."  
  
"Moody." Hera said once Tala had left the room. "When did he take a turn for the worst?" She asked, switching the dryer on.  
  
"When Hera left and Hilary came in to existence." Kai looked up at her.  
  
"Oh. Why did my dad do that?" Kai thought that this was a rhetorical question so he didn't answer; he just went back to looking at his feet. "What happened in those six years?" She asked, this was meant to be answered.  
  
"Boris changed your name and sent you to Japan. You went to school with Tyson and Kenny, two members from the blade breakers, the team I captained. Once we split after winning the world championships some really bad people started to try and take our bit beast. We then joined together again and you sort of tagged along."  
  
"Wait!" Hera shouted suddenly, "I remember some of that. Tyson and I were out for dinner and he told me some thing to do with you... He said, 'Hilary, you're a great girl but I'm all ready in love with some one else. And the bad thing is that they don't love me back, I know how it sounds but you would think that I'm really weird if I told you who.' Then I said it wouldn't stop him from being my friend he answered, 'Kai.'" Kai's mouth dropped and he stared at Hera.  
  
"What is it with me and gay guys, do I have some kind of signal that attracts them to me?!" Kai was getting very angry as he stormed out of the room. 


	8. Pre Match Fun

Pre match fun!  
  
Okay some time has passed and Kai's hair is now green and he wears different clothes. Kai is also in the blade breakers and Ray tells her to whistle if Kai tries to attack her (I love final fantasy by the way) and lamely she said 'I can't whistle.' You can guess what happens.  
  
Hera was pulling Tala across a packed courtyard.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" He winged. "We should be gathering the rest of the team and training for our match. Which, in case you've forgotten is in 1 hour!" He pulled away from Hera's hand.  
  
"I've got a surprise that I know you'll love." She said reassuringly. "It's part of the before match entertainment."  
  
"Where's Kai? How come he got out of it?" He asked sulkily.  
  
"You'll see in a minute." She laughed. "It's a concert and you'd know who was playing if you'd come with me and Kai to the bar 2 weeks ago!" She nagged. As they turned a corner Hera saw some people she didn't really want to be there, the blade breakers. "Oh crap." She whispered. "What are they doing here?"  
  
"They probably came to see the show. I don't see what the problem is?" Tala shook Hera off himself and walked towards the stage.  
  
"Tala?" Tyson asked as he ran towards Tala. "Oh my god what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to see the concert with Hera. She dragged me along and now she wont come over because you're here." He pointed at Hera who was standing in an arch way at the side of the courtyard.  
  
"Hey, Hera, come over, we won't bite!" Tyson called over to her. Hera slowly lurched across the yard and placed her self next to Tala.  
  
"Hi." She said quietly. "You here to see the show?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, Mr D. said that it would be a good idea. I think he knew something that he's not telling us." Tyson said suspiciously.  
  
"Maybe." Hera said happily as she realised that Tyson was treating her better then e used to.  
  
"Where's Kai any way?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I'll tell you the same thing I told Tala, you have to wait and see." She smiled evilly.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Put your hands together for 'eternal destiny', the hottest new band and they come strait from Russia!" At this people burst out in spurts of clapping and cheering, the fact that they come from Russia made them very popular. "They'll be playing a cover of Good Charlottes song 'my old man'. The cheering stopped as the band walked on stage. Tala let out a surprised gasp as he saw who the singer and one of the guitarist was. It was Kai. He walked up to the mike.  
  
"Hey, this is our first really gig so, expect the unexpected." He then slowly whispered '1,2,3 go' and then started singing at exactly the same time as the band started playing.  
  
"I don't know too much about  
  
Too much of my old man  
  
I know he walked right out the door  
  
And we never saw him again  
  
Last I heard he was at the bar  
  
Doing himself in  
  
I know I've got that same disease  
  
I guess I got that from him  
  
Chorus:  
  
This is the story of my old man  
  
Just like his father before him  
  
I'm telling you do anything you can  
  
So you don't end up just like them  
  
Like them  
  
Monday he woke up and hated life  
  
Drank until Wednesday and left his wife  
  
Thursday through Saturday lost everything  
  
Woke up on Sunday miserable again  
  
I remember baseball games  
  
And working on the car  
  
Told me that he loved me  
  
And that I would go far  
  
Showed me how to work hard  
  
And stick up for myself  
  
I wish he wasn't too hard  
  
To listen to himself  
  
This is the story of my old man  
  
Just like his father before him  
  
I'm telling you do anything you can  
  
So you don't end up just like them  
  
Like them  
  
Monday he woke up and hated life  
  
Drank until Wednesday and left his wife  
  
Thursday through Saturday lost everything  
  
Woke up on Sunday miserable again  
  
Again  
  
Again  
  
Someday he'll wish that he made things right  
  
long for his family and Miss his wife  
  
Remember the days he had everything  
  
now he's alone and Miserable again WHOOO!!!!!!!!" Kai did a nee slid and slammed the final chord on his guitar.  
  
"I knew you'd like it!" Hera boasted to Tala who was staring with his mouth wide open. 


	9. Romantic gesture

Me: Hey I'm sorry about the delay. It's been the summer holiday so I haven't had any time to lode and I had finished it but I've decided to change the out come so I'm the only one who knows the end.

Romantic gesture part one

Hera was sitting in the changing room at the bey stadium. They had won their first match but so had the blade breakers. Kate had fought the deciding battle and did very well by knocking out the opponent in under a minute. Hera was thinking about Kai and how she felt and how the blue, no wait, green haired teen before had actually never treated her romantically.

"Hey, Hera!" Tala greeted as he sat next to her and tied his shoe laces, "are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's just... no, I can't ask you."

"Why the hell not? Tell me anything. I'm all ears." He smiled warmly.

"It's just, you know how me and Kai are, in a term, 'going out'? He's never done any thing romantic, EVER!"

"Well, what do you expect? It's Kai! You're very lucky to even get a Mcdonald's meal out of him. There is no way he'd probably ever bye you roses or an expensive romantic dinner." Tala told her as he got up and headed for the door.

"I guess I was just wishing." Hera whispered under her breath.

As Tala left Hera could already hear Kai coming down the hallway. He was singing, or maybe humming, as he got closer. The door creaked open and he walked in...

"40 years on an ice burg

Out on the open wide!

Nothing to wear but pyjamas

Nothing to do but slide

Weee

Boy it sure is perky

Got a frosty bite!

Had to cuddle a polar bear to keep me warm at night!

Lalala La...

Lalala La la!"

The actions to the song made Hera laugh along with the raising of eyebrows when Kai realised they were alone.

"Hello gorgeous." He said slyly as he sat down next to her.

"Kai, I was thinking..."

"This aint good." He laughed.

"We've never done anything romantic before. Not even just sat in front of a fire together." Hera told Kai.

"I bought you KFC." Kai said lamely.

"I know but I need romance Let's go out on a romantic date next Tuesday. It gives you time to think and me time to shop."

"Umm... okay." Kai answered sounding very confused.

Me: so what do you think of the new chapter. Please be honest and if you don't like it prepare to see a massive explosion that involves the deaths of your favourite characters! Mwah ha ha ha ha! Puts little finger in corner of mouth.


	10. Romantic Gesture Part 2

Romantic gesture p2

Me: for all of you who wish to see her again she's back in action and ready to annoy. Re introducing Sidney the Kidney!!!!!! whispers cheer damn it!!!

STK: Smiley's morgue, you stab 'em we slab 'em!

Me: Thank you for that um... insightful ad. big sweat drop Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring her back today.

Kai ran down the hallway after Tala.

"Tala, help me!!" Kai puffed. "I need to be romantic for Hera."

"Really, why? I thought you bought her KFC?" Tala asked sarcastically.

"I did. God what does she want from me!?" Tala sighed as he put his hand on Kai's shoulder and looked him on the eye.

"I was being sarcastic. And she probably wants what she'd get from a mature guy. A black tie meal with, dancing, and it shouldn't necessarily end the next morning like you want it to."

"No I don't" Kai said defensively. He paused for a second then smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But if it does turn out like that it's not such a bad thing is it?"

"Of course not. Most dates I've had turn out like that."

"But you're gay. If it was a guy isn't that illegal un till you're like 21?" Kai said as he pulled Tala's hand off his shoulder.

"Maybe but... you know. Any way." Tala said quickly. "Leave it to me. I'll have her swooning at your feet." Tala said happily as he walked away.

"What's swooning?" Kai asked. Tala laughed and began to run. "No really, what is it?" Kai shouted as he ran after Tala.

(the next day)

Kai was sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands. 'What am I gonna do?' He thought, 'I crap at romantic stuff. Hera's gonna be so pissed off at me because I'll show up in jeans and a t-shirt at a TGI or something.' Just then Tala came in carrying a suit bag.

"Inside here is a very expensive suit from the place down in the town. You return it the day after you date and offer to take the dress back too." Tala gave the bag to Kai and sat next to him.

"What dress?" He asked.

"Oh. I got Hera a dress while I was there, I put it in her room with a letter from you."

"Cool. What else are you gonna do?"

"I got some of Hera's friends to have a romantic movie night and they're gonna ask her to come and bring up the subject of turn ons. I'm gonna get them to see what she likes in a guy and help you become that perfect guy."

Me: What do you think of this chapter? Please tell me I want to thank HUTCHY for the review. I really appreciate it and I can't tell anyone how the dinner goes until the next chapter.

STK: Smiley's morgue, you stab 'em we slab 'em!

Me: Please just ignore her. blood vessil pops


	11. Romantic G part 3

Romantic gesture part 3

Me: Okay, STK wont be here for a while. The little men in white coats found out that we realised her a week early before her treatment was complete.

Kai paced the floor out side Hera's room. He stopped and knocked on the door. 'There's still time to get away.' He thought. 'I could still turn and run. Scarper and never come back!' Kai was just about to run when Hera opened the door. She was wearing a dark purple, silky dress that draped along the floor. She had gloves that went up to the bend of her arm. Her hair, which had done some serious growing, was done up on her head in a plated bun that had some kind of glitter in it. She was wearing a diamond necklace that fitted around her perfectly.

"Wow." Kai said blankly as he stood, staring at Hera.

"What?" She asked. "Do I have something on my dress?" She turned around trying to look at her dress. Kai touched her shoulders and took her hand in his arm.

"Come, you're ride is waiting." He led her up the stairs and out in to the cold. There in front of them was a black, stretch limo.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe it. You got me this dress, I don't care if it's just a lone, a limo and we have dinner reservations? How much did this cost? It had to be to much."

"Nothing is to much for you." Kai smiled as he opened the door for her. The limo started driving and a cupboard door sprung open. It had champagne and two glasses in side. 'Thank you sooooo much Tala.' Kai thought as he pored the drink.

"We're here." The driver announced. As they pulled to a stop out side the most expensive restaurant in Moscow. Kai got out first and took Hera's hand as she got out.

"I think I'm gonna faint." Hera said as she walked towards the entrance.

"I'll catch you if you do." Kai walked next to her as they entered the restaurant. The waiter showed them to their table and gave them menus.

"You've changed. Who'd you get to help you?" Hera asked suspiciously as she looked at Kai from over her menu.

"To be honest it was Tala. He did all of this; he used my money, which I only found out this morning." Kai smiled stupidly as Hera began to laugh. She covered her mouth to stop the noise from getting to loud.

"I can't believe you'd go through Tala just for me. That's so sweet." Hera smiled gently as she reached out to take Kai's hands in hers. Kai grasped her hands and looked at her eyes.

"I'd do any thing for you. I'd even die."

"You'll even tell my dad we're going out?" She asked slyly.

"Maybe not everything." He laughed.

"We don't belong here. Let's pay and get out."

A few hours later Kai and Hera were walking back towards Biovalt. He had her hand in his and she had his jacket over her shoulders.

"Tonight has been so great. I almost forgot how cold I was."

"I don't want it end." Kai said as he sat on the stonewall out side Bvalt. Hera sat next to him and smiled. They sat there talking for another hour until a light from inside Bvalt turned on. Boris came out with a torch and shone it at the two.

"You bastard." Boris shouted at Kai. He stormed over and brought a knife out of his pocket.

"Dad, no!" Hera pleaded.

"Boris, don't do anything you'll regret." Kai stammered.

"What? Like this!".....

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!

What do you think of the cliff? See how I'm dangling you over it? Okay so it's not that good sue me!!


	12. Red Snow

Red Snow

Me: Hey the cliff is about to be discovered. Okay that makes no sense. Any way... STK is doing well in her institute and will be let out if you guys want her free and roaming around England. (Not that that bothers most people.)

Kai lay on the floor. He felt cold from his neck upwards. Apart from that he felt nothing but pain. The snow was melting around his mouth and nose as he breathed in and out. The blood was running fast from the wound on his chest and turning the snow red. He could hear an approaching siren yet no one but Hera and Boris had seen. Maybe it was for some one else.

'I hope they're for some one else.' He thinks. 'I don't deserve to be saved. The way I treated every on else I deserve to freeze to death laying her and slowly losing blood and consciousness.' He sighed a closed his eyes.

' And the way I treated Kate, what a bastard I was. She came to make peace but I wont even hear her out. I wish I could do things over. My entire life has been a waist of cynicism. I'd never have treated Kat as badly as I did when we were younger. It's not her fault. She got caught up in the middle like I did. I shouldn't blame her.'

Kai lay there feeling the strength emptying from his body and the darkness slowly engulfed his thoughts.

Kai could see a blurred image. The edges began to sharpen and standing next to him, leaning over and screaming something was Kate. Her brown hair had become wet by snow. Her face was red and puffy looking from crying and she was clutching Dranzer in her hands.

"Kate." Kai smiled weekly. He couldn't hear her reply but he saw her smile. I assumed she would be saying the predictable 'you'll be alright' but she wasn't.

As Kate stood over her almost dead brother she started to hyperventilate.

"Kai!" She shouted. "Kai, stay with me, don't go to sleep. You have to stay focused." After a while of shouting his eyes opened and he looked up at her and smiled. She laughed as he said her name.

"That's right, Kai. Look, I may not have another chance to tell you but... I'm sorry. I really am truly sorry about are Dad. If it helps I some times hear him crying about letting you go with your mum. I wish we'd had time to grow up properly. I know you would have made and excellent older brother. I still tell people you are. It's not Like I'm lying or anything, you really are my older brother and I all ways love you." At the point she had to let go. The trolley people had wheeled him in to an emergency operating room to try and stop the bleeding.

"Do you think we could still save him?" A nurse asked the docter.

"Don't know. He's suffered tremendous blood lose. May not have gotten to him in time. Lucky thing his friend told some one with a phone isn't it?" The doctor said, trying to make some one laugh.

"I hope he dose live. My little brother idolises him."

"What's he do?"

"Bey blades. It's a stupid game with spinning tops. You can become quite famous through it. He's also the lead singer of a new band. Can't remember their name."

"Multitalented eh? Hope I can save him but. Shit! Get me a (I don't know what to put here) Stat! His pressure is dropping. Hurry up already, I'm trying to save a bloody life, this isn't a damn dummy any more you flecking interns!" The doctor shouted.

Me: What do you think'll happen. Also, If I don't get at least one review saying that STK should come back, she wont. (Please don't ask fro her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Also I'd like to thank Hutchy and Kaisdevil. Hope I spelt those right. I'm a cruddy speller so sorry about it if I didn't. I may be slowing down updates because I've already started my ICT coursework because we're doing a full course this year.


	13. Second hand Good byes

My Silent Story

Second Hand Goodbyes

Hey! Sorry it's been a while. My school's blocked fanfic and my computer at home doesn't work properly. I'm at my dad's at the moment and his computer Works. This chappie has been hovering in my head for a while so it may be a bit jumbled or very clear.

Back to the Story

Tala sat in the hospital, he watched Kai's bandaged chest rise and fall.

"Tala, stop staring at me." Kai said suddenly.

"Fine. Seeing as you're awake I'll go call your sister." Tala walked out of the room and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, opened his phone book and called Kate. "He's awake. Are you done 'cause Boris will be heading back to B, Vault soon."

"Don't worry. It's all done I'm on my way back now. Tell Kai I'm coming." Tala and Kate hung up.

"Hey, Tala." Kai beckoned from his room. "Is Hera okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Under very close surveillance though so she won't be coming down."

"That's fine, as soon as I'm better I'm gonna go break her out." Kai sat up and smiled, a genuine smile.

"I thought you just wanted her in bed, what happened to that?" Tala sat on a wooden chair by the bed head.

"Well, I guess I like her a bit more then that. At least enough to get her out of that hellhole. No one deserves to stay in there."

"Hey! You never tried to help me escape." Tala pouted. "Any ways, I don't think that's a good idea. Kate had a hard enough time getting by the guards when Boris wasn't around."

"Why was Kate there?" he asked suspiciously.

"She needed to talk to Hera. We'll both tell you what about when she gets here." Kai looked at his friend but Tala was evading eye contact at all costs.

"Tala, why did she need to talk to Hera? Tell me now." Kai said sternly.

"No… I've got to wait for Kate to get here." Just as her name came out of his mouth she came through doors and hugged her brother. Kai lamely attempted to push her off but in his condition he was weaker then a kitten (and cuter then one with his hurt expression)

"Now spill." Kai said angrily after Kate finally let go.

"Oh…" She said solemnly. "You know. Okay. I don't think you should see Hera any more and Tala agrees with me. We or rather I, went to go talk to Hera and explain it to her. She was up set but when she heard that you were on bored with it she agreed."

"You told her I agreed with this?!" Kai was angry but you could tell he was very hurt. "You agree?" Kai turned to Tala a confused expression made Tala feel guiltier then he'd ever been.

"Yeah but you have to under stand. This is for your own good."

"What is good about it! I'm stuck in hospital, I've got nothing to look ford to when I'm out because you told the girl I was looking ford to seeing to bog off!"

To Be Continued

What do you think? Kai's mad ain't he!


	14. Say It

My Silent story

Say it

Hey I'm very very sorry for the massive delay with getting this chappie up. It's been the holidays and my B-day. I'm 14!!!! And I just started school again; in fact it's the first day when I'm writing this. My school's changed the parental control thing and I can load up stories at school again! Anyways there are some things that came to mind thanks to an excellent few reviews. Number one: my chapters are really short so I'm gonna write a bit more so they will take longer now, number two: Boris was mean to Hilary for her own good, he wanted to keep her away from Kai. Number three which I realised was that the characters are in fact older then they are in the anime. I sure you realized but this is just to be sure.

Back to the story

Kai lay in the hospital. His wounds hurt but he didn't want to draw attention. The graveyard shift doctors and nurses were always freaks at this place anyways, or so Kai thought. Midnight, a time he could be out drinking, making an ass of himself or enjoying himself any other way. He sighed and decided he might as well get some rest. He closed his eyes then heard the door open. A nurse walked in. It was hard to tell a lot about her because of the lack of light in his room but Kai could tell she didn't normally work there, not graveyard anyways. She turned the lights on to reveal a teenage girl with brown hair and blonde roots (it can happen!) Kai smiled and scooted over a bit on his bed to make room for this new visitor.

"Hera." He smiled, as she sat next to him. "I thought you weren't allowed to see me."

"I wouldn't not come just because Tala and your sister don't think I should. I was here last night as well but you were still out."

"Kai, I love you." She said tenderly stroking his face. She waited a minute for an answer but getting nothing she decide to prompt. "You're supposed to say you love me too."

"Yeah I know." Kai said, imitating the voice of the a little Britain character.

"You're not gonna tell me you're the only gay in the village are you?" She laughed using LB again.

"No. That's Tala. And Tyson come to think of it. Do you think they'd make a good couple. It could get them both over me. Then again, I am so damn sexy." He joked. Hera laughed and nodded.

"You sure are, and you're all mine." She kissed him. Kai didn't react to the kiss. "Kai?" She said as she looked down at his face.

"Hera. I love you, I really do but... I can't commit right now, there are so many things I haven't done yet, twins for instance." Hera's bottom lip began to quiver. "Hera, when I'm ready I'll come to you, I just don't think we should rush in to things, i don't want to hurt you."

"Well you're doing a bloody good job of it!" She stood up and held her arms. She stood at the door and listened to what else Kai had to say.

"I'm sorry but it's complicated I'm only eighteen, you're only seventeen! You can't honestly believe that we'd both stay loyal if we went off to collage do you?"

"I would've been. But, like an idiot I'm gonna wait for you. When you see that you've made such a big mistake I'll be ready to have you back, Kai, eventually. However, if you find some one else, I'll be happy for you. And I hope you'll be happy with your life whores!" She shouted as she slammed the door behind her.

"Ouch." Kai grunted grabbing his heart. "Hera. God, help me. I think I've just made one of the biggest mistakes of my life." Kai bit his lip fell backwards on to this bed and in seconds was fast asleep.

He awoke the next day in a different room. It was clean, un-naturally so. He looked around and saw Ray and Max watching TV to his left and Tyson and Kenny talking about a strategy to his right.

"How'd I get here?" Kai grumbled. Every one stopped what they were doing and looked at Kai.

"Kai!" They all chorused.

"You're awake." Tyson said happily.

"How do you feel?" Ray asked.

"Emotionally or physically?" He asked grimacing as he sat with his back against the padded headboard.

"Both."

"Emotionally I feel like I want to die. Physically I feel dead."

"Not good huh?" Max joked. Kai smiled slightly.

"Where's Kate?"

"I don't know." Ray said and gritted his teeth. "She came back the other night in a right mood then she pissed off some where."

"What? The streets are dangerous! She could be raped or killed Ray! I thought you cared about her."

"I do. You know I do but she wouldn't let me follow her, she's just like you!"

/later that night

Kai was lying in his bed resting. Tyson walked in to the room and stared at Kai. He wanted him, wanted to be with him. Tyson walked over and nudged Kai gently. He didn't wake up. Tyson wanted to lean over and kiss him right then and there. He moved some of Kai's ever growing bangs out of his face and smiled. Beauty in a pure, un adulterated form. Kai didn't need computer soft wear to look great, he always did.

To be continued

OoooOOoooOOOooooOOHHHhhhhHHHhhHhhhh... Will Tyson jump Kai? I hope not cause there is no way I writing that!!! I'd have to change the age and I don't wanna. So what do you think? Oh and I'd also like to urge you to donate some spare change to the tsunami appeal. My sister knew some people in Sri lanker who could be dead right now so I really feel like doing something about it. Hope you help!

LoL Phoenixinferno


	15. Sorry

ARGHHHHHHH!

I've been looking every where for my floppy disk. I've been searching with every spare minute of my day, I still can't find it. I was literaly (okay it is kinda pathetic) In tears when I couldn't find it in over four days.

If any one finds a blank floppy with three metalic dots on it and loads of work on it please tell me! It has hours of stuff on it. All the chapters from here on to the end of 'My silent story' the next chapter in my vampire game story 'River Rat' and the next three chappies of my Rave master story!

I can't believe I've lost it, I can't re do that work because my computer I saved it on screwed over!

Now Kai'll be mad cause he can't find out what Tyson does and Kate'll kill me because when I started to write the story she Liked Ray and now she dosn't and is mad about the hints of a realation ship between them!

HELP ME!

p.s. I'm really sorry for any inconvinice caused by this, we are working as hard as we can to get the auther back in to working condition. Please bare with us...


	16. one chapter two parts!

Chapter 15

Yay! I'm not a complete idiot, I did save it some where!1

Part one: Diaries of the involved

Kai:

I've learnt to take criticism; I take it unfazed, sometimes I laugh at the idiots under breath, never audible.

My 'friends' don't under stand me, not even I do. I think I want power but there's no way to get it.

I'm lost, I don't know who I am. In some of my more humble moments I'm a normal, unimportant, teenager... In love...

But I hurt her, I scared her away. She'll never want me back. I'd be better off dead, or married to Tyson! (Actually, Tala would be a much better match for me. He is, after all, an attractive guy; he's also level headed, unlike Tyson!)

Kai

Hera:

I can see Kai's point but why did he have to be so mean about it.

I'll be ready for him, ready when he comes crawling back on his knees with his tail between his legs. Ooo... Pet Kai, on a leash...Yummy!

I'll never forget about him, I hate him right now but soon I'll start to long for him and my heart will yearn until he dose return, I LOVE him. I need him and I sure he needs me too. He needs some light in his life, some one to show him how to be happy, how to have some FUN! I could do that, and I will, but I must leave him to come to his senses.

Hera

(Later that same day)

I need him more now... I need him to show me why what I'm about to do is a bad idea, why I shouldn't go through with it. I want him to burst through the door now and stop me but he wont.

Hera

Kate:

Yum! Just got back from McDonalds. Ray's treat of course ; ).

He is so cute! And he's so well mannered, unlike that so-called brother of mine; sometimes I swear we do not share a dad. His mom must've been f-g some other poor sod and wound up with that bastard boy!

I wish the worst thing in the world would happen to Kai. Some thing that would tear him apart, some thing that would hurt him so much that he couldn't bare to live any more, and then, when he wants to end his life, I'll laugh and take away his will power and keep him alive, a broken, empty shell, walking but not living, alive but not feeling, like some kind of Zombie or Vampire.

Like it would matter if he did die, who would care? Some bitch who's father wants him dead anyways, a gay ginger and some other twats, oh, and Ray. Shit... I guess i shouldn't do that, not if it would hurt Ray. But if Kai were to end his bloody useless life on his own... I could make it look like a suicide, or I could just play my cards right and get Boris to finish the job for me...

Kate

Tala:

I hate seeing Kai like this, he's so distraught, so is Hera. I love them both, Kai more but Hera is like a sister to me... I don't like seeing either of them hurt.

How could I have done that to Kai? Was it some ploy to make him come to me? Some cruel joke that my subconscious cooked up with out my conscious knowing about? I wish I could take it back, take back all the cruel things I ever did to Kai. I think I may be able to redeem my self but it would take some work and some money to bribe the guards.

I'm gonna get Kai down here to see Hera, wait, what's that sound? Oh... It's Hera crying again. I better go comfort her.

Tala

Part deux: White Tiger romance

Ray sat on a bench in the Moscow central park. The snow falling around him melted almost instantly as it landed on the tongue of a stray dog lounging in the sun under a near by tree. An other dog trotted over and nipped the other one; they started to chase each other until they got tired and cold. They then decided to huddle up together under a fur tree with the rest of a 'pack'.

Ray smiled slightly as he watched the dogs. Why did people think they were dangerous? Okay, so some of them may've had rabies, fleas or ticks, but dogs and cats almost all over the world could catch that stuff. Okay, some of the were very violent but not all of them were, some of them just lacked a good start in life, almost like children from poorer families compared to those of a higher income. They had very different starts, but they could have reversed out comes or even chances.

He stuck his tongue out and caught a snowflake on it. The cold sensation sent shivers down his spine. He laughed slightly.

"Hey Ray!" Kate giggled as she ran over the Ray. She was all bundled up in a pair of snow pants, a thick wooly jumper and a khaki colored army coat un buttoned over the top. Her black skullcap was covered in snow, most of it slowly melting but always being replenished from what seemed like a never-ending supply.

"It's like god has very bad dandruff." Ray smiled as Kate sat next to him. She shivered fakely and huddled up to him to 'keep warm'. He didn't mind though. He knew he'd be in trouble if Kai ever found out but, he did have a slight, shall we say, soft spot for the young Hiwatari girl.

"Heh, I've never thought of it like that. Kai used to say that snow was the purification of the land before the spring came back, like Marry being blessed with the baby the earth is blessed with snow. He told me that the first time I ever saw snow. He was a good brother." She started to regret some things she'd said earlier that day.

"Kate?" Ray asked leaning over a bit so he could see right in to her face. She snapped out of it and looked at him blankly.

"Wha'?" She asked stupidly.

"I'll buy you another McDonalds if you come with me to red square, I need to get some Russian dolls. You know, to remind me of this eventful trip." He stood up and she looked up at him.

"Well, you should go to the craft market up by the gamma, delta hotel. It's good value and they always hack of the asking price, you just need to be able to haggle. You've got me though so you don't actually need to be any good, you can be utter crap and still get half price items." She smiled and walked towards the main street. She turned and saw how slowly Ray was walking behind her. She ran over to him and grabbed his hand; she tugged him on towards Red square and the Kremlin.

'I love times like this... holding her hand, it's not much but it's important.'

To be continued

This is a quick warning: Get your tissues ready, this is the penultimate chapter of 'My silent story' I'm not sure wither I should be happy or sad, I do, however want to say thanx to all of you who've been reading the story and I'd like you to mention it to friends who you think may like it. Hey, also visit my web page, it's under my home page section, I'm in a war with a friend on who can get the most hits on their site, I'm in the lead but barely so I need to zoom ahead.

I'd also like to say that you MUST review if you haven't and have just been reading the story otherwise not thankies will go to you by name... Oh and STK will be commenting in the final chapter and the cast party after wards! Yay! Kai and Ray at a party, watch for the dancing to see them shaking their cute asses!


	17. Alternative doors

Chapter sixteen:

Alternative doors

Kai ran down the fire escape, his heart beat racing. Tala had called him only seconds ago and told him to get his ass to biovalt, Hera was in trouble.

She was sitting in a dark, lonely room; the only other person in there was her father, Boris.

"Why did you disobey me, Hera" He asked as he walked towards his whimpering daughter. "Hera, I told you to stay away from Kai, Instead you date him" Boris hit Hera across the face.

"I'm sorry butt..."

"But what? You love him" Boris said sarcastically. "Has he ever said that he loved you" Boris hit her again.

"No but... I know he dose! Nothing you, or any one, can say or do will make me leave him alone" Hera got to feet; a large bruise had formed on her face.

"Oh...Are you sure" Boris backed out of the room and a T.V screen came down from the ceiling. Hera looked up at it as it flickered on. Kai appeared on the screen. He was sitting at a bar, drinking and laughing. About five or six girls surrounded him. One of them had her hand resting very high on Kai's leg. She whispered something in to Kai's ear, he smiled cheekily and they left the camera's view.

"Wow." Came Boris's voice"He sure seems up set."

Kai jumped the final few steps and ran down the street. He was under dressed and freezing cold but he wouldn't stop. He ran down past the river, over the bridge and in to the park. He ran threw Red square, he ran past his sister and Ray who decided to follow him.

Ray caught up with Kai and attempted to ask where he was running but shortly ran out of breath. He stopped running and watched Kai carry on. Kate stopped next to Ray and put her hand on his back. He was leaning over, out of breath and panting white air in the cold climate.

"Where do you think he's going" Kate asked Ray.

"Don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this. My spidy senses are tingling." Ray straitened him self up and looked towards the abbey Kai was probably running towards. "But he is heading towards Biovalt. I think we should get the others before going after him." Ray and Kate turned and headed back to the center of town.

Kai finally got to Biovalt and was greeted by Tala. Tala quickly began to explain.

"Kai" Tala exclaimed"Thank god you got here! Boris has locked Hera up, I can't find her but I can hear her, she's in pain Kai. I can hear her crying. She says it hurts." Tala grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him in to Biovalt.

They ran through the corridors and down two flights of stairs before being seen by any one. Lot's of younger boys watched them run down the corridors, some of them recognized the two teens and knew exactly what they were doing, saving the heads daughter. A few woops of encouragement echoed after Kai and Tala. Sadly along with the encouraging boys came guards, with even bigger, scarier and more deadly guns.

"Halt" One of the guards shouted and Kai and Tala. Tala stopped quickly in his place and turned to face the guard. Kai stopped and looked at Tala. He was worried, his best friend was being oddly courageous.

"Keep going you nimrod" Tala shouted and Kai. Kai backed away a few steps but didn't want to leave his friend. "Don't you watch movies? I'm gonna hold them while you save Hera now go" Tala shouted. Kai turned and ran he heared one of the many electronic slidey doors of Biovalt close behind him. He turned and saw nothing but two and a half feet of steal.

"Tala..." Kai said slowly. Suddenly a scream came from the other side of the door. Kai knew the voice and the sound of guns. "Tala" Kai shouted banging on the door.

"Come on" Some one grabbed Kai's hand. He turned and saw an other familiar face, Max. "You don't want Tala's sacrafise to be in vain do you" Max pulled Kai down the hall way and pointed him to where the crying could be heared. Just before Kai left he had to ask something.

"What are you doing here" He said looking back at Max, he didn't get an answere, a steal door had slammed behind him, another barrior between him and a frined he may never see again. Kai turned and ran.

He ran untill he reached the darkest part of Biovalt, the quarintine rooms. He loathed those rooms, so many nights he'd spent on his own in those rooms, no blanket, nothing to keep him warm in the below zero temeratures. One problem now was that it waas pitch black and the hall way was about two hundred doors long. He'd have to search them all, and he did.

Kate ran up to Tyson who was chating up a blond boy.

"Tyson come quick" She grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "Kai's going to biovalt, we have to help him" As soon as Tyson's tiny litle brain registured what she'd said he was off. He ran in to an electronic shop to grab Kenny. Kate found Ray trying to get hold of Max.

"No luck." He sighed. "Wonder where he is."

"Who? Max" Kenny said as he ran out of the shop with Tyson. "He went to meat Tala about something. Maybe he's already at Biovalt."

"I suppose." Tyson looked down for a second for no reason at all realy then he started to biovalt. They arrived and Ray and Tyson worked together to push the heavy door open. They followed a familiar path untill they saw a sight that could make those of weak stomach sick. Needless to say Kenny found a wall to throw up on.

Tala was lying on the ground, bullet halls all throw him, one directly in his forehead. A large red pool around him was still increasing so it hadn't been long. Kate coverd her mouth with ther hand and knelt next to Tala. She placed her hand on his eyes and pulled the lids down. They in silence for a few moments.

"We better get going." She said quietly. "Kai could end up like this if we don't hurry." She turned the next corner and saw a steal door with a huge hole in it. The others followed her down that corridor untill they heared gun shots and screaming. They sped up then froze. Max was pushed up against the wall, slowly he slid down it to the ground, a red line trailing after him.

"Max" Tyson shouted, he ran to the younger boy's side and tried to stop the bleeding. "Oh god." He bit his lip and tor off the sleves of his jumper and turned them in to bandages to tie around Max to subdue the bleeding.

"Kenny, you and stay here, Kate get help, an ambulence and the police. Tyson and I'll go try to help Kai." Ray orderd. Kate ran out of biovalt and Kenny sat down next to his blond haired friend. "Come on Tyson." Ray lead the way down in to the depths of biovalt, he didn't have a clue where he was going but some how knew that he was heading towards Kai. They came to the quarentine room and could hear a faint sobbing. But it didn't belong to a girl.

Kai ran down the corridor trying to find Hera, he opened every door but still couldn't see or hear anything. He began to panick, what if she wasn't making any sound because she couldn't? What if it was all a big trap to get him? Why was he thinking of him sefl at a time like this? His friends could be dead. The girl he loves could be dead!

"He came to the door of the room he used to be kept in. He opend in wearily and looked inside, he couldn't seeanything untill the TV sudenly turned on. It showed a scene of him at a bar, he'd never been to the bar in the movie. The girls around him were new faces, he didn't know any of them.

"Technology's great isn't it" Came Boris's voice from the corner of the room. "Kai, look down." Kai did and suddenly felt hollow.

Hera was lying on the floor, a knife in her hand, blood all over a slash in her wrist, a slash in her artery. Kai felt sick, he tryed not to be sick but it was tough.

"Hera" Kai knelt down in the shallow puddle of blood. "Hera" Tears slowly formed in the corners of Kai's eyes. He checked for a pulse on her neck but felt nothing. He pulled the girl he had loved in to him and hugged her. Tears that feared the truth ran down his cheaks. He put Hera down on to the ground and picked up the dager in her hand. He stood up and wiped his eyes.

"Oh. You have some fight left in you? Come on then, become a murderer. I'm sure she'd love to know that you killed her father." Boris laughed.

Kai clenched the dagger tightly in his hands and got ready to attack but then thought not to. Hera wouldn't have wanted her father to have died.

"I'll let you live, but I hope you feel really shity for what you've bloody done, you've put at least two young teens to death tonight." Kai took the dagger and got ready to end the pointless life that had no reason to live now. But beofer he could find the eternal rest Boris hit the dagger out of his hand and picked it up of the floor.

"No rest for murders." He smiled.

"What" Kai said angrily. "I didn't do any thing"

"Are you forgetting technology" Boris said, leaving the room and locking all doors behind him. Kai looked up at the Tv and saw and alterd yet believe able picture. It was him walking in to a room where Hera was peacfully sleeping, picking her up and cutting her blood flow. Kai felt chocked and worthless as he watched the movie, he knew it wasn't really but he felt like it was, it was so believeable, even he was fooled. It also showed Tala being shot hundreds of times by macine guns and Max, once with a shotgun.

"It's all my fault." He began to sob. "I killed every one who tried to help. Hera, Tala, Max, they're all dead because of me." He fell backwards on to the floor and waited, waited for the police to come. Suddnely he heared foot steps out side of the room. The door was frust open and Tyson and Ray appeared in the door way.

"Kai" Ray exclaimed kneling down to help his friend up. Tyson was to transfixed on the dead girl lying next to Kai. Ray soon saw it and then looked at Kai, assuming the worst.

"No" Kai shouted. "I didn't kill her! It wasn't my fault... I didn't mean to." Kai fell back down but Tyson and Ray caught him. Soon they heared more feet running down the hall, Kenny was suporting a very injured Max on his shoulder. He placed Max up against a wall then looked back out the door. Kate came swerving arounf the corner and hit in to Ray. She blushed as she looked up at him.

"We have to get out of here." Kenny said. "Gaurds are coming, Kai, are you okay? Where's Hera...oh." Kenny saw her, he didn't wasnt to but he didn't.

"It wasn't me" Kai shouted, angrily bursting past every one. Tyson ran after him. Kenny sat next to Max to keep him up. Then he picked his friend up and started for the door.

"Well? Are we going or not" Kenny smiled stupidly. "Don't worry, Kai didn't do it. I saw a camera room back that way, it has the survailence cameras recording at all times, I saw Kai finding Hera, I know he didn't do it."

"But will the police believe us" Kate said sadly. "I doubt they will, unless..."

"Unless we get that film" Ray continued. "I'm gonna go get it." He ran down teh hall and felt a hand grab his.

"I coming with you." Kate ran with Ray to the survailence room. They found it heavily gaureded. (DUH) Ray ran past the door and shouted insults untill all of the workers were chasing him. Kate got in to the room and found the tape they needed. She got to the door and then suddnely felt a stabbing pain in her right side, she looked down and saw blood. A man had come up behind her and shot her. She gripped her side then felt Ray's hand on her shoulder. She saw him standing in front of her with a gun. She couldn't hear any gunshots but saw the man behind her laying on the floor in pain.

"Come on Kate." She could hear Ray though, but nothing else. They ran out of Biovalt and fell down just out side. Kate couldn't stand the pain, she couldn't see anything. She could feel the blood rising in her ears, 'that must be all the blood I have left.' She thought. "Kate" She heard Ray shouting. "Kate wake up. Don't die Kate! Come on" She felt a hand pulling her some where then she felt a warm sensation, like an unknown feeling, almost unknown, unconditional love, she didn't need to know where she was. She knew Ray was there and so was Kai, her brother, the only member of her family that she actually ever got along with for more then five minutes.

Kai ran to his little sister, he didn't care that she had the tape to prove his innocence. He didn't want her to die. Her took off his white scarf and wrapped it around her side. None of them could take it any more, they needed to rest. With in ten minutes each of the previously awake group were asleep in the snow. Ray was holding Kate's hand. Tyson was lying up on top of a wall that Max was leaning against, Kenny was asleep next to him.

Kai was lying on his own about five meters closer to biovalt. He was holding a small black box in his right hand. It fell out of his hand as the ambulance worker picked him up and carried him to the ambulance. It opened on contact with the ground to reveal a small, white gold and gold ring, an assortment of small tasteful jewels surrounded a fairly large one in the middle. An inscription on the inside read: Though you may stroll of the path, I'll be you gide back to where you belong, back to your heart...

The Beging

sob sob I can't believe it's over! I can't believe I've actually finished it. I'm so thankfull to every one, this is just a small list: My friend, Kate (STK) I know you hated having a romance but it did work out, All the bands whose music I listend to while writting at home, I know you influenced it some where along the line especially Simple Plan and Athlete. And of course all of you who ever reviewed, you may not've kept reading because you just didn't but at one time or another you did review so: Hutchy,


End file.
